Internal combustion engines which are used to propel outboard motors are generally positioned in a cowling of the motor. The engine is arranged to power a water propulsion device of the motor, such as a propeller.
Generally, the motor is connected to the watercraft in a manner which permits the motor to be "trimmed" up and down. For example, the motor may be connected to a clamping bracket attached to the watercraft by a horizontally extending pivot pin. In this manner, the motor may be moved in a vertical plane about the axis of the pin. This allows an operator of the craft to raise the propeller out of the water or place it deep in the water dependent upon the trim angle of the motor.
Changing the trim angle of the motor may have a significant impact upon the operating conditions of the engine. For example, the fuel supply system for the engine may include a fuel reservoir mounted in the cowling of the motor to which fuel is delivered from a main fuel tank in the watercraft. A pump is provided for pumping fuel from the main fuel tank to the motor mounted reservoir. The pumping rate of this pump may be based upon the fuel level in the motor mounted fuel reservoir.
This arrangement may work satisfactory when the motor is oriented in its normal operating condition. When, however, the motor is trimmed, the fuel in the motor mounted fuel reservoir shifts. This shifting causes the reservoir to appear less or more full than it actually is, and resulting in a pump control causing the delivery pump to erroneously deliver fuel thereto at an excessively low or high rate.
A fuel supply system for such an engine arranged to overcome the above-stated problems is desired.